brawlstarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джесси
Джесси - обычный боец, который открывается на "Пути к славе" по достижению 500 трофеев. Она обладает умеренным здоровьем, средним уроном, но быстрой перезарядкой. Ее Супер строит турель со средним здоровьем, низким уроном и быстрой перезарядкой. Ее атаки средней дальности имеют большой потенциал урона, потому что они могут отскакивать от противника и поражать двух других ближайших врагов. 'Атака: Шоковая винтовка' Основная атака Джесси - это пушка, которая стреляет энергосферами средней дальности с умеренным уроном и радиусом. Когда энергосфера поражает врага, она отскакивает к следующему ближайшему врагу. Она может отскочить до 2 раз и в общей сложности ударить 3 врагов, прежде чем исчезнуть. 'Супер: Скраппи!' Когда её Супер используется, Джесси строит турель со слабым уроном и умеренным здоровьем. Эту турель можно бросить куда угодно на небольшом расстоянии от Джесси. Турель стоит на месте и быстро стреляет по вражеским бойцам. 50px Звёздная сила: Подзарядка Джесси восстанавливает своей турели 800 очков здоровья при попадании по ней основной атакой. Примечательно, что после этого шар отскакивает к ближайшему врагу. 50px Звёздная сила: Массовый шок Вместо пуль, турель стреляет энергошарами, которые являются схожими с основной атакой Джесси. Шары могут отскакивать от врага к врагу. 'Советы' * После удара по врагу или по турели, атака Джесси всегда будет отражаться от ближайшего врага к другому, даже к тому, который находится в кустах или невидим. Это может использоваться для определения позиций противника, даже если они находятся вне зоны видимости. * Механизм отскока атаки Джесси может быстро нанести урон целым командам. Используйте тесные точки или линейные участки карты, чтобы наносить урон врагам, которые группируются, нанося им значительный урон и быстро заряжая свой Супер. * Турель Джесси может нанести значительный урон, если ее проигнорировать, что делает ее отличным способом отвлечь вражеских бойцов. * Турель наносит небольшой, но постоянный урон, который быстро накапливается. К сожалению, этого можно легко избежать, если бежать перпендикулярно направлению атаки, ввиду низкой точности. Предотвратите уклонение врагов так же эффективно, построив турель в месте, где она может покрывать линейную область. * Находясь в кустах, Турель Джесси будет невидимой для врагов, если они не находятся рядом с ней. Однако, как и у бойцов, турель станет видимой после получения урона или выстрела. * В Ограблении, турель Джесси может быть размещена перед сейфом, чтобы не только отогнать врагов, но и действовать как щит. * Если у вас есть Звёздная сила "Подзарядка", вы можете разместить турель рядом с важной горячей точкой на карте и стрелять в турель, чтобы исцелить ее, пока ваши враги рядом с ней. Отскочившие от турели шары могут также нанести урон. * В Роборубке будет полезна Звёздная сила "Массовый шок". Энергосферы, которыми стреляет турель, могут нанести урон сразу нескольким роботам. * Джесси может зарядить свой Супер очень быстро. Достаточно всего 2 удачных выстрелов (всего 6 попаданий), чтобы зарядить его с нуля. * Джесси очень хороша в в Награде за поимку в карте Кремовый Торт, благодаря её оружию она легко может обнаружить бойцов спрятавшихся в кустах. 'Реплики' * "Jess will fix it!" - "Джесс починит!" * "Build and brawl!" - "Строй и сражайся!" * "Time to get constructive." - "Время стать конструктивной." * "Where will I put my friend?" - "Куда бы мне пристроить своего дружка?" * "We can do this!" - "Мы справимся!" * "I'm number one!" - "Я номер один!" * "I'm in the lead." - "Я лидирую." * "Leading score." - "Бью рекорды." * "Technology wins." - "Технологии побеждают." * "Y-Yes!" - "Да-а!" * "Oh no!" - "О нет!" * "Oh no you didn't." - "Ты этого не делал." * "Sohcahtoa!." - "Гипотенуза и 2 катета!" * "Broken beyond repair." - "Не подлежит ремонту." * "Don't mess with Jess!" - "Не связывайся с Джесс!" * "Yes!" - "Да!" * "Sorry." - "Прости." * "Woo-hoo!" - "Юху-у!" * "No-о!" - "Не-ет!" * "Constructing!" - "Построено!" * "Great spot." - "Отличная позиция." * "Say hello to my little friend." - "Поздоровайся с моим маленьким дружком." * "Turret time!" - "Время турели!" История * 20/06/17: Механик разрушения здоровья был удален из башни, созданной Супером Джесси. * 27/06/17: Базовый урон атаки Джесси был уменьшен с 160 до 140. * 11/11/17: Зарядка Супера Джесси на 12,5% медленнее. * 16/08/17: Основной урон атаки Джесси был увеличен до 160 (с 140). Супер скорострельность улучшена. Турель теперь стреляет быстрее, время между выстрелами до 0,25 с (с 0,35 с) и скорость пули увеличены на 33%. * 09/09/17: Редкость Джесси была изменена с Обычной на Редкую, а скорострельность Турели была уменьшена (с 0,25 до 0,30 с за выстрел). * 07/12/17: Статистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. Кроме того, основной урон Джесси был увеличен до 720 (с 640). * 16/01/18: Здоровье Джесси было увеличено до 2800 (с 3200), а ее лечение Звездной Силой было увеличено до 800 (с 600). * 21/03/18: Основной размер снаряда Джесси был увеличен. * 09/04/18: Основной урон атаки Джесси был увеличен до 780 (с 720). * 21/05/18: Модели Джесси и её Турели были изменены. * 31/18/18: Основной урон атаки Джесси был увеличен до 820 (с 780). * 05/12/18: Скорость перезарядки Джесси была увеличена до 1,8 с (с 2 с). * 29/01/19: Текстура снаряда Джесси (энергетический шар) получила ретекстуру. * 15/09/19: Анонс ретекстуры снаряда скина "Летние каникулы". * 18/09/19: 'Текстура снаряда скина "Летние каникулы" получила ре-текстуру. * '''20/10/19: ' Анонсировали скин "Тёмный рыцарь Джесси". * '23/10/19: 'Снаряды скина "Драконоборец Джесси" были обновлены, также был добавлен скин "Тёмный Рыцарь Джесси", основной урон от атаки Джесси был увеличен до 840 (с 820), повышен урон от атаки Скраппи до 260 (с 240). * '05/12/19: ' Скорость снаряда увеличена на 10% (скорость после отскока остается прежней), увеличено здоровье Джесси до 3000 (с 2800). Интересные факты * Фраза "Say hello to my little friend" - Отсылка к фильму "Лицо со шрамом". * Является дочерью Пэм. '''Скины Jessie_Skin-Default.png|Обычный Jessie_Skin-Summer.png|Летняя (80 Кристаллов) Jessie_Skin-Dragon_night.png|Драконоборец (150 Кристаллов) Jessie Skin-Shadow_Knight.png|Тёмный рыцарь (10000 звёздных очков) 'Предыдущие модели' джесси-removebg-preview.png|Джесси до 21/05/18 джесси-removebg-preview (1).png|Джесси до 21.05.2018 en:Jessie Категория:Класс Воин